User blog:CosmicSkyy/Shadow Bees Backstory
3856, July 31st, Darkland, UMBRA PENUMBRA *The Servant Walks Into The Ruins And Bows Down To The King* Servant (Shadow): Err.. My King, How May I Help You Today? King: My Son And His Bride Have Been Dining In The Kitchen And Have Left A Filthy Mess, So go clean that up. also, You STINK! Go Have a shower or something! Servant (Shadow): Y-Yes, My King, A-Anything For you.. King: GOOD! Now get to work! Servant (Shadow: *Thinks* I Need To Escape, But How?? Theres No Way Escaping The Darklands... Unless... IVE GOT IT! '' ''*She Walks Down The Hallway And Quickling Slides Into The Lab, Getting Ready For Something Big* Servant (Shadow): Now Lets do this carefully.....dont mess up.... THERE! *She Grabs Bits And Peices And Shoves Them Into A Container And Quickly Runs Over To The Module To Set The Whole thing Up* Servant (Shadow) in.. 3...2...1.... *''She Presses A Button Which Explodes The Entire Lab, And A Meteor Starts Forming, Then She Quickly Hops Into Some Sort Of Space Craft And Flies Into Space Before The Meteor Can Hit Her, But It Was Too Late, And The Meteor Blew Up The Whole Planet Including Her And Was STILL Going.*'' Fast Forward 3 Hours. *The Meteor Is Going At The Speed Of Light, Visiting Pulsar Bee's Planet As It DESTROYS The whole thing, (yeet, shadow bee is gunna be the best in le entire universe) (AND IF PULSAR BEE DOESNT LIKE THAT, I'll just add instead "Visiting A Random Planet As IT DESTROYS The whole thing") Crashing And Bumping Into Many Other Meteors When Suddenly, It Gets Caught By Gravity And Gets Pulled DOWN into the Planet of "RoBlOxIa"* Bee Swarm Island, RoBlOxIa Cool Bee: Wazzup Birdd Bee Bro! Whatcha Doin? Bird Bee (COULD BE A REFERENCE TO LE NEW STAR JOURNEY QUESTS :>): Nothin Much, Just Chillin. But I Have A Sick Story That will blow your mind! Cool Bee: Talk to me! Bird Bee: So There Was This Bee Dude In The Dimension Of- *Meteor Lands Right Where Bird Bee Is Standing And Squishes Him TO DEATH, As It Bounces (is a bouncy meteor) Into The Air, Heading To The Spider Field But Cool Bee Alerts Onett And He Makes A Magic Portal That Is Located ***** ******* ***** *. The Meteor Immediately Cracks Open, Forming An Egg.* Onett: Hm... what is this? *Onett YEETS The Egg Into The Hive As it transforms into Shadow Bee* Onett: WOAAAAHHHH! This Egg Is Way To Powerful! I Need to make Lots Of Bears Include This Bee In There Quests, And 2 New ones to start the players out. hmm. i should name the main one Shadow Bear Since of its colour and movement and the other will be purple bear! Im going to do some studies to figure out this bees though, since i didnt create it. *Onett HELLA STUDIES for 3 months JUST TO Figure out its NAME, until he finally figures out its name is "Shadow Bee", and then apoligizes to millions for the delay of updates and then goes back to sleep. goodnight onett.* '' TEH END'' Category:Blog posts